Senja
by anwong
Summary: Apa yang menginspirasi Shikamaru untuk mebuat puisi? Kisah cintanya mungkin? Thanks for reading. Gomen kalo masih ada kurangnya.


**Akhirnya saya menulis lagi. Gak bisa komentar apa-apa deh. Aneh malah menurut saya. Puisinya juga gimana gitu...**

**Still, Masashi K. owns!**

**T.T maaf kalo alurnya berantakan...**

**Maaf kalo puisinya jelek...  
**

* * *

Pagi itu Shikamaru berjalan malas menuju sekolahnya. 'Huh malas masuk sekolah. Merepotkan.' ia berkata dalam hati. Sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, ia melihat seorang cewek. Lalu ia tersenyum. Ia berjalan menghampiri cewek tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa melamun di depan gerbang?" tanya Shikamaru padanya.

"Ah, kau mengagetkan saja! Aku menunggumu tahu!" jawab cewek. Cewek berkuncir empat. Yang tak lain bernama Temari.

"Begitu. Ngapain menunggu? Merepotkan." kata Shikamaru. Sok cuek.

"Bagus aku menunggumu! Kalau kau keberatan, ya sudah!" kata Temari kesal sambil berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Ehhhh tunggu, aku cuma bercanda. Terima kasih sudah menungguku. Ayo, bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi." Shikamaru tersenyum sambil memandang Temari. Seraya ia berjalan, tangannya meraih telapak tangan kiri Temari. Kemudian ia menggengamnya.

"Kau ini memang menyebalkan ya." Temari tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu. Kemudian ia membalas genggaman tangan Shikamaru. Mereka berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah. Benar prediksi Shikamaru. Tak lama bel sekolah berbunyi. Mereka pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

Shikamaru dan Temari adalah anak SMA xxxxx yang tidak perlu disebutkan nama sekolahnya. Mereka sama-sama kelas 12. Sudah cukup lama mereka berpacaran. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang lumayan awet dan akan langgeng. Sifat Shikamaru yang pemalas bertolak belakang dengan sifat Temari yang dikenal sebagai anak yang rajin. Meski kedua-duanya pintar, kepintaran tersebut tidak begitu nampak pada Shikamaru. Kalau jam pelajaran ia sering ketiduran. Kalau ulangan malas belajar. Tapi ia adalah ketua klub catur di sekolahnya. Ia memang pandai sekali bermain catur. Ia juga telah memenangkan banyak kejuaraan catur. Temari adalah seorang siswi yang selalu juara kelas. Ia juga jago olahraga. Ia juga seringkali menjadi tumpuan teman-teman sekelasnya. Saat teman-temannya mengetahui bahwa mereka jadian, banyak yang bertanya-tanya 'kenapa Temari mau dengan Shikamaru'. Hanya satu jawaban mungkin. Dan jawaban itu adalah, cinta.

Di kelas Shikamaru. Jam pertama adalah pelajaran bahasa. Tentulah pelajaran yang membosankan untuk Shikamaru. Buat apa belajar bahasa lagi, toh sehari-hari kan sudah dipakai untuk bicara. Merepotkan. Itu yang ia pikirkan. Seorang guru perempuan memasuki kelas dan mulai berbicara :

"Hari ini pelajaran bahasa kita akan kita isi dengan menulis puisi." kata guru yang bernama Kurenai itu. Shikamaru hanya melengos dan menghela napas. Untuk apa buat puisi? Tidak ada gunanya. Pikirnya.

"Keluarkan selembar kertas. Tulislah sebuah puisi. Puisi tersebut harus puisi yang benar-benar dari hati yah. Jangan menulis puisi dengan asal-asalan. Perhatikan bahasa kalian. Harus sesuai dengan EYD!" kata bu guru Kurenai.

Shikamaru menatap kertas kosong didepannya. Ia bingung mau menulis apa. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis. Apalagi menulis sebuah puisi. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan memalingkan perhatiannya pada jendela kelas. Karena kebetulan ia duduk disamping jendela kelas jadi ia bebas memandang keluar jendela tersebut. Dilihatnya kelas XII-2 sedang berlari keliling lapangan. Pelajaran olahraga. Kelas XII-2 adalah kelas Temari. Ditemuinya seorang Temari yang sedang berlari keliling lapangan sekolah yang cukup besar tersebut. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Ia memang senang melihat Temari. Siapa yang tidak senang melihat kekasih sendiri coba? Dipandangnya kekasihnya tersebut, setelah sekian lama tiba-tiba ia mendapat pencerahan. Ia mulai menggerakan pulpen yang dari setadi ia pegang. Ia pun mulai menulis.

**_Tak tahu kemana kaki ini berjalan _**

**_Tak tahu kemana hati ini mencari _**

**_Tak tahu dirimu di ujung jalan _**

**_Tak tahu dirimu bawaku melihat hari_**

**1st memory flashed back**.

"Duh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Merepotkan!" Pagi-pagi Shikamaru sudah mengumpat. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk SMA. Ia yang sedang asik melamun dan berjalan sambil menguap di lorong sekolahnya tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh seseorang yang berlari dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Maaf deh maaf. Aku sedang buru-buru sih." kata seorang yang menabraknya itu. Seorang siswi dengan rambut dikuncir empat.

"Huh, merepotkan banget deh. Ngapain coba lari-lari. Jalan aja sih. Bikin bete aja pagi-pagi." kata Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah sih. Aku kan juga udah minta maaf. Gitu aja kok repot." sahut si cewek itu. Kesal juga dia. Ditabrak aja marah. Cowok yang sensian.

"Huh. Terserah apa katamu. Gimana kalo maaf mu itu gak aku terima?" tanya Shikamaru licik.

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku sudah minta maaf. Sudah cukup." gadis itu mulai beranjak pergi. Niat Shikamaru yang ingin membuat cewek itu meminta maaf untuk yang kedua kalinya pun gagal. Ia pun menghela napas. Lalu berkata.

"Ya ya, maaf mu aku terima." katanya pelan. Gadis itu pun tidak jadi pergi. Ia berbalik dan mengajak Shikamaru berkenalan.

"Aku Temari. Sepertinya kita satu angkatan ya? Namamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Sejenak Shikamaru terhenyak melihat senyuman gadis itu. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Shikamaru." jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Ada urusan. Dahhhhh!" gadis bernama Temari itu pun pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

'Cewek yang manis juga ya. Ups! Mikir apaan sih gueeee' ia berkata dalam hati. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kembali menyusuri lorong sekolahnya itu.

**End of flashback one**

Satu bait puisinya pun jadi. Shikamaru tersenyum puas. Baru pertama kali ia bisa menulis puisi dengan tidak asal-asalan. Lalu kembali matanya menerawang jauh kedalam pikirannya. Pulpen di tangannya kembali bergerak.

_**Dari barat kutatap senja **_

_**Tenggelam raga jiwa menghampa **_

_**Seraya datang tanpa angan belaka **_

_**Tatkala kau sambut jiwa hilangkan hampa**_

**2nd memory flashed back**.

Hari itu ada acara berkemah dan kembang api yang diadakan oleh sekolah. Acara itu bertempat dibelakang gedung sekolah. Tepatnya di bukit belakang. Kalau acara begini Shikamaru sudah pasti malas buat berpartisipasi. Karenanya, seharian ia hanya tiduran di bawah pohon dan mengeluh sana sini. Malam itu diadakan pesta kembang api. Semua murid sedang asik dengan kembang apinya masing-masing. Bahkan si Kiba, anak yang terkenal berandalan di sekolah sedang bermain petasan di tengah-tengah murid perempuan. Ada pula pasangan kekasih Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang melihat kembang api berdua dari atas pohon. Shikamaru? Ia sedang duduk bersandar di pohon dan menguap!

"Heh Shikamaru! Semangat dong! Masa dari tadi tidur terus?" tegur seorang teman Shikamaru yaitu Sakura.

"Ah malas. Apa sih enaknya acara begini? Enakkan juga tidur." ia menjawab dengan malas kemudian menguap lagi.

"Kau ini! Terserah sajalah. Tapi jangan menyesal ya!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Merepotkan." gumam Shikamaru. Ia berdiri dan beranjak pindah ketempat lain. Menurutnya tempat yang tadi ia tempati sudah terlalu berisik untuk dipakai tidur. Saat ia sedang berjalan ke salah satu sudut, ia melihat seorang anak cewek. Dan ia adalah Temari. Tampaknya ia sedang sibuk menyalakan kembang api atau apalah. Shikamaru tidak begitu peduli. Lalu ia berjalan mendekat ke Temari dan duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Heh, aku numpang duduk disini ya. Disana terlalu ramai." katanya pada Temari tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Eh kau. Ya sudah." Temari menjawab pendek lalu menjalankan aktivitasnya menyalakan kembang api.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa menyalakan kembang api itu ya?" Shikamaru bertanya dan kini ia sedang memperhatikan Temari yang sedari tadi tidak berhasil menyalakan korek api.

"Hehehehe, aneh ya? Aku tidak bisa menyalakan korek api nih." Temari berkata sambil tersenyum malu. Malu karena ia tidak bisa menyalakan kembang api tersebut.

"Ya memang aneh. Masa menyalakan korek api saja tidak bisa. Ehm, perlu bantuan?" Shikamaru bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan sekarang ia tepat berada di depan Temari.

"Eh iya nih." Temari menyerahkan sebatang kembang api dan korek api. Selanjutnya Shikamaru dengan mudah menyalakan korek tersebut dan menyulut kembang api tersebut.

"Nih." Shikamaru menyerahkan sebatang kembang api yang telah menyala tersebut.

"Kau mau tidak menyalakan ini?" Temari menyerahkan satu pak kembang api batangan. Shikamaru hanya sweatdropped melihat Temari.

"Sebanyak ini?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Iya, ayo kita main sama-sama." Temari tersenyum mengajak Shikamaru. Shikamaru berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia berbicara.

"Aku punya ide." Shikamaru mulai membengkokkan ujung kembang api batangan tersebut dan menggantungkannya di dahan-dahan pohon di belakang mereka. Pohon tersebut hanya sebatas kepala mereka lewat sedikit. Setelah selesai menggantungkan satu pak kembang api yang diberikan oleh Temari tersebut, kini ia mulai menyalakannya satu persatu.

Temari hanya tercengang melihat Shikamaru. Sekarang ia merasa dihujani percikan kembang api dari atas pohon. Percikan-percikan itu menimbulkan kesan indah. Malam yang gelap disekeliling Temari berubah jadi terang. Bayangkan saja, berada dibawah pohon yang di dahannya digantungi kembang api, lalu dinyalakan dan dihujani oleh percikan warna oranye yang indah.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Indah. Kau hebat." Temari tersenyum senang sambil memandangi kembang api yang masih menyala di atasnya.

Malam itu mereka duduk berdua dibawah 'Pohon kembang api' yang diciptakan oleh Shikamaru. Temari masih terus memandangi kembang api tersebut. Disampingnya, Shikamaru tersenyum melihatnya. 'Bukan malam yang buruk juga' katanya dalam hati. Kemudian ia mengikuti Temari memandangi kembang api yang masih terus menyala diatasnya. Entah kenapa kembang api tersebut tak kunjung padam. Seolah ingin terus menyala untuk mereka berdua malam itu.

**End of flashback two  
**

Dua bait sudah ditulisnya. 'Hebat' dalam hati Shikamaru berkata. Ia memicingkan matanya tampak berpikir. Kemudian menulis lagi.

_**Senja tanpa dirimu **_

_**Langit teteskan pedihnya aku **_

_**Angin tiupkan rapuhnya aku **_

_**Laut tenggelamkan puing hatiku**_

**3rd memory flashed back.**

Pulang sekolah. Shikamaru tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Temari di pintu gerbang. Karena rumah mereka searah, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bareng.

"Bagaimana kelasmu tadi?" tanya Temari sembari berjalan beriringan dengan Shikamaru.

"Biasa saja." jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Kau ini, selalu saja begitu. Sekali-sekali semangat dong." ujar Temari. Belakangan ini memang mereka semakin dekat. Lebih sering mengobrol.

"Memang tidak ada yang menyenangkan di kelas. Jadi kujawab biasa saja." Mereka terus berjalan. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Temari berhenti dan melihat ke arah seberang jalan.

"Hei Temari, kenapa berhen-" ucapan Shikamaru terpotong saat Temari berlari meninggalkannya. Menuju seseorang di seberang jalan.

"Hei Kankuro!" teriak Temari kepada orang tersebut. Pria berambut coklat yang kemudian menyambutnya.

'Siapa pria itu?' tanya Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Shikamaru, maaf ya, kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan!" teriak Temari dari seberang jalan.

"Ya..." Shikamaru menjawab pelan hampir tidak terdengar. Kemudian ia melanjutkan berjalan pulang. Namun ada yang terasa janggal. Ia terus kepikiran dengan pria yang bersama Temari tadi. 'Duh kok kepikiran dia terus ya? Apa aku cemburu?' ia membatin lagi. 'Tunggu! Cemburu?' Cemburu itu bagian perasaan dari orang yang sedang jatuh cinta bukan? Mungkin itu memang yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

**End of flashback three  
**

Shikamaru tersenyum mengingat kejadian barusan. 'Hah, aku aneh ya saat itu.' batinnya. Masih berlanjut, ia menulis bait terakhir dari puisinya. Empat bait sudah cukup, pikirnya.

_**Tapi kau janjikan senja **_

_**Tanpa lagi bayang belaka **_

_**Tertaut dua hati merahnya senja **_

_**Penyaksi abadi cinta kita berdua...**_

**4th memory flashed back**

Ia memang bernar jatuh cinta pada Temari. Sekarang ia telah yakin dengan perasaannya. Sore itu sepulang sekolah, Shikamaru mengajak Temari ke suatu tempat. Tanpa banyak penjelasan, ia menarik paksa Temari.

"Eh hei, kita mau kemana?" tanya Temari yang bingung karena tumben Shikamaru mengajaknya pergi.

"Sudah ikut saja. Jangan cerewet!" Shikamaru menjawab singkat.

Mereka sampai di tepi pantai. Sore itu matahari sudah berada di sebelah Barat. Karena sudah pukul 5 sore. Disana mereka sama-sama terdiam. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka hanya duduk berjauhan. Temari sibuk melihat matahari yang tak lama lagi akan terbenam. Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia sedang menatap jauh kearah laut.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Temari masih sambil memandangi matahari terbenam.

"Kau mau tahu?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Temari singkat. Kini ia memandang Shikamaru.

"Aku.." diam sejenak.

"Apa?" Temari penasaran.

"Aishiteru..." ucap Shikamaru pelan. Temari terkejut mendengernya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang itu. Habis kalau tidak dibilang merepotkan. Terserah apa tanggapanmu. Aku harap lelaki yang waktu itu kau temui sepulang sekolah, tidak menghajarku karena aku berkata ini." Shikamaru berujar sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Agaknya ia tak bisa menatap Temari. Malu mungkin.

"Tunggu! Lelaki mana? Lelaki yang waktu itu ku sapa di seberang jalan?" tanya Temari meyakinkan pikirannya.

"Ya." Tiba-tiba Temari terbahak-bahak. Shikamaru hanya keheranan melihatnya. Apa mungkin ia salah kata, sepertinya tidak.

"Hahahahahaha, kau pikir dia siapa?" tanya Temari masih sambil tertawa.

"Kekasihmu mungkin? Atau pria yang sedang dekat denganmu?" jawab Shikamaru.

"Aduh Shikamaru. Kau salah! Dia itu... Adikku! Hahahahahaha." Temari tertawa dengan geli.

"Adikmu?" sekarang Shikamaru jadi salting. Merasa tak enak sudah salah dugaan.

"Iya. Makanya, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam." ujar Temari. Kini ia sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Hmm... Merepotkan." guman Shikamaru.

"Kau mau dengar tanggapanku tentang ucapanmu tadi?" Temari tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

"Terserah saja." benar-benar Shikamaru menjawab seperti tidak niat. Temari mendekatkan duduknya pada Shikamaru. Kemudia ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Shikamaru. Ia berbisik.

"Aishiteru too." katanya pelan. Shikamaru tak percaya mendengarnya. Ia pikir Temari hanya menganggapnya seorang teman. Ditambah lagi salah prasangka pada lelaki yang ternyata adik Temari itu. Tapi perasaannya kini menghangat. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya begitu. Hanya saja ia menikmatinya. Temari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia kemudian melingkarkan satu tangannya pada leher Temari. Merangkulnya.

"Senja yang indah." ucap Temari. Angin sore berhembus sejuk menyapa mereka.

"Ya." jawab Shikamaru pendek. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur pada senja sore itu. Senja yang menyaksikan dua cinta yang saling berbalas.

**End of flashback four  
**

Selesai sudah puisinya bertepatan dengan berakhirnya pelajaran bahasa. Lalu ia beri judul puisi tersebut. Ditulisnya, _Senja_ dibagian atas dari bait pertama. Ia kemudian mengumpulkan puisi itu dengan santainya. Puas mungkin rasanya.

* * *

Diruang guru saat jam istirahat...

"Heh, bisa juga pemalas seperti Shikamaru menulis puisi." ujar guru Kurenai. Asuma, guru fisika yang duduk disebelahnya melirik ke arah kertas yang dipegang Kurenai.

"Itu puisi?" tanya Asuma.

"Iya, tadi aku menyuruh murid-murid membuat puisi. Mau lihat?" tawar Kurenai. Kebetulan guru-guru yang lain lewat. Kakashi, Genma bahkan kepala sekolah, Tsunade pun ada. Karena penasaran dengan puisi yang dibuat oleh Shikamaru, akhirnya mereka berebutan membacanya.

"Wah wah, dapat ilham dari mana, ia bisa menulis puisi?" komentar Kakashi.

"Ya benar, walah puisinya sangat sederhana dan pedek. Tapi, lumayanlah." kali ini komentar Genma. At last, jam istirahat di ruang guru tersebut diisi dengan rebutan melihat puisi Shikamaru.

* * *

Pulang sekolah.

"Temari, ayo ikut aku." ajak Shikamaru.

"Kemana?" tanya Temari. Sudah sore, mau kemana dia? Pikirnya.

"Sudah ikut saja." Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Temari dan menariknya pergi.

Hari itu pantai masih indah seperti biasanya. Matahari juga sudah berada di sebelah barat.

"Kenapa mengajakku kemari?" tanya Temari. Persis seperti waktu itu.

"Ehm, kemarikan tangan kananmu." pinta Shikamaru. Temari tanpa ragu memberikan tangan kanannya itu. Kemudian Shikamaru merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak dan memasangkannya di jari manis Temari. Temari terpana. Belum sempat ia berkomentar Shikamaru memeluknya.

"Happy 1st year anniversary." kata Shikamaru pelan. Temari kaget. Kemudian ia mengingat-ingat tanggal. Dan ya, hari itu tanggal 22 Agustus! Tanggal mereka jadian. Bisa-bisanya Temari lupa. Ia tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru." ucap Temari. Ia pun mempererat pelukannya.

"Kali ini sama seperti waktu itu. Senja menyaksikan kita." Shikamaru melepas pelukannya dan menatap Temari lekat. Tatapan itu pun dibalas oleh Temari. Kemudian Shikamaru menarik napas pelan.

"Temari, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Shikamaru mengucapkannya mantap.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu tahu!" Temari menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. Matahari mulai terbenam pelan. Menyorotkan sinar oranyenya pada dua sejoli tersebut. Angin senja pun berhembus. Angin yang terasa sejuk di kulit. Kini pasangan tersebut telah melakukan ikrar setia. Bibir mereka bertemu. Bukan hanya sekedar bertemu. Tapi juga dialiri dengan kasih sayang yang tulus dari hati mereka masing-masing.

Biar senja yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Biar senja yang melihat bagaimana dua hati bertaut. Biarlah senja tetap berwarna kemerahan. Karenanya, kisah tersebut menjadi abadi. Karena senja selalu ada. Menyimpan kisah mereka dalam merahnya. Dalam sinar oranyenya dan hembusan angin sejuknya.

* * *

**Aneh ya?**

**Tapi biar begini-begini, review ya! hohohoho**

**Gracias!**


End file.
